


The Desmitri Fam goes to Monte d’Or

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [25]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anastasia: Not a girl, Angela hates Desmond, Awkward Conversations, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Cannon-typical possession, I had the random thought of Des and Randall, Implied Sexual Content, Implied past RanDes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It’s kinda awkward because Dimitri is there, M/M, Monte d’Or, Multi, Randall the ADHD icon, Randall: That girl, She has a good reason too tho, So I’m making up lore, The games didn’t tell us enough about the Azran, anastasia being contextually oblivious, due to Des being wasted and Randall being high as a kite, everyone looking at aurora: haha GIRL, having an intimate night during MM, the Azran were from 1.2 million years ago, the fam goes to Monte d’Or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: The Desmitri Fam go to Monte d’Or!
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361





	The Desmitri Fam goes to Monte d’Or

“Mr ascot- Randall- please-”

“Sorry!”

Anastasia was in awe of the beautiful estate that belonged to the Ledores and Randall ascot. Randall had just tried to ask her at least 50 questions at once, leaving her thoroughly confused.

“Honestly, Randall,” Desmond, who had spoken before, said with a sigh. “She may not be human, but she has feelings.”

“I’m just so excited to meet her,” Randall blurted out excitedly. “I can’t help it! Living,  _ breathing  _ proof of the Azran!!!”

“While that may be the case,” Desmond sighed again, “I don’t appreciate you harassing my daughter. I thought I made that fact clear in the letter I sent.”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect her to be so  _ cute _ !” Randall exclaimed. “That girl is adorable!”

“Not a girl,” Anastasia said instinctively. 

“...right,” Desmond said, and hastily changed the subject. “Oh, of course, you haven’t met my fiancé, Dimitri Allen.”

“Hello there Mr. Ascot,” Dimitri said with a slight bow. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Weren’t you the one that destroyed London?” A blond-haired man asked, coming into the room with a tea tray in hand.

“No, that was Clive,” Dimitri explained. “I was the one who kidnapped the prime minister.”

“You did  _ what? _ ” Randall asked in disbelief.

Anastasia tuned them out and began to walk around. She felt a strong presence of the Azran, and she just  _ needed  _ to find out why…

“Oof!” She exclaimed, tripping and bumping into a lady dressed in orange. “S-sorry about that, I-” but she was cut off by the lady saying something.

“You must be Anastasia, are you not?” She had a sweet voice that eased her worries. “I’m Angela Ledore. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh! You’re the one dad told me about,” Anastasia said without thinking, “the one who wants to hurt him.”

“Well, not exactly,” Angela sputtered, taken aback by Ana’s lack of filter. “I just… don’t like him, you see? He  _ did  _ trap me in a room in the Reunion Inn and impersonate me, after all.”

“The reunion inn is where we’re staying,” Anastasia said, not noticing Angela’s temper starting to flare. “Dad said that he’s been there before.”

“He most certainly  _ has, _ ” Angela growled.

“Father doesn’t like the reunion inn,” Anastasia continued, “he says it’s not “structurally sound”, whatever  _ that  _ means.”

“...Father?” Angela was confused. 

“That’s what I call Dad’s fiancé,” Anastasia explained as if it were common knowledge. “Des is Dad, Dim is Father.”

“Descole is  _ engaged? _ ” And Anastasia could see the hint of a smirk on Angela’s face. 

“Hey, um… I was meaning to ask,” Anastasia looked away out of slight embarrassment, but continued on. “Are there any Azran artifacts in this house? I feel a strong pull to some kind of artifact.”

“We have the masks of Chaos and Order,” Angela offered, “but you’ll have to ask Randall about them. I can never keep track of them, what with all the times Randall takes them down to Akbadain to do some sort of archeology something.”

“Thank you, miss,” Anastasia said. She bowed slightly like she’d seen her father do, and ran back into the living room.

There, she came face to face with a very excited Randall.

“Ok so I managed to decide on one question about the Azran to ask you,” the ginger said excitedly. “What happened to the Azran? Why did they disappear?”

“Umm… that’s  _ two  _ questions,” Anastasia said confused. “I’ll answer if you promise to show me the masks of Chaos and Order.”

“Oh! Angie told you about them, did she?” 

“Yeah. I feel a strong pull from them, like the Azran are calling to me.”

“Wow!” Randall jumped up and down, ecstatic. “This is phenomenal! HENRY! THIS GIRL IS SENSING THE AZRAN!”

“I’m not a girl!” Anastasia barked. “Honestly! What is  _ with  _ you humans and your gender binary? We Azran people simply used names as pronouns!”

“WHAT??” Randall was shocked. “THATS SO COOL! How did that work? Can you explain???”

Anastasia’s face lit up. “Sure, I’ll explain the way Azran used pronouns! It’s actually quite interesting!

“So, rather than using he/him, she/her, they/them, etc, we simply used names in their place! For instance, “Randall went exploring all by Randall’s self.” Or “Des picked up Des’s book and began to read.” It might seem strange to you, but the Azran made it work. If anything, I find it strange how your people separated yourselves based on these “pronouns”. It’s quite odd.”

“Fascinating,” the blond haired man said. “Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Henry Ledore.”

“This place is quite… different… from home,” Anastasia noted. “Both the one in London and the one in the Azran’s time. It’s very fascinating.”

“Do you remember what the typical Azran home looked like??” Randall asked excitedly.

“You get  _ one  _ question, Randall,” Desmond said with a sigh.

“Sorry! Can you tell me about the downfall? I want to know exactly what happened!”

“...” Anastasia looked away. “It’s… kind of… hard to talk about. You see, I was once one of the Azran golems. The last Azran golem, actually. There’s… a lot about them that you humans would be better off not knowing.” Randall looked disappointed, until Anastasia continued with “...however, I believe you to be a trustworthy human. I see no harm in telling you what happened.”

And with that, Anastasia shared the story about the golem rebellion and the Azran Massacre.

Randall’s expressions changed fairly often, from those of excitement about hearing an Azran story, to anger at what the Azran did, to horror and sadness at the finale.

“...but thanks to father, I’m alive again!” Anastasia concluded with a happy smile.

“That’s…” Randall was in a stunned silence. “I… I don’t know what to say to that.”

“That’d be a first,” Angela quipped, and Henry elbowed her. 

“Now… about the masks-”

“OH YEAH! I  _ did  _ mention those, didn’t I?” Randall’s energy returned to normal, and he clapped his hands. “I’ll go get it, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Randall left the room and went up a set of stairs.

And then there were five.

“So, Descole,” Angela said with a slightly threatening air, “What brings you back here?”

“Work, honestly,” Desmond responded. “I have a report I need to finish that relates to the Nautilus Chambers of Akbadain, so naturally I would come visit. I thought that Randall would like to meet Anastasia, so I brought her along.”

Dimitri let out a cough, and Desmond quickly added “and Dimitri came along too because I don’t trust him alone in the house.”

“How long have you two been together?” Henry asked curiously. 

“About 3 months,” Dimitri answered.

“And you’re already engaged?” Angela raised an eyebrow at this.

“Lady, I am  _ 47, _ ” Desmond responded, rubbing the bridge of his nose and letting out an exasperated sigh, “I’m not getting any younger, and we love each other. Besides, you’re talking a lot of shit for someone who got married to Randall less than a month after he reunited with you.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Angela sneered. “Randall told me about that night in the reunion inn-”

“WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF MY FIANCÉ,” Desmond declared. “Besides, I was drunk, he was high, neither of us were in the best state of mind.”

“What are you two talking about?” Anastasia asked, oblivious to the implications.

“I’m back!” Randall burst in the room, holding his golden mask. “Woah, what happened?”

Dimitri was hugging Desmond from behind in an attempt to hold him back, and Henry was clutching Angela’s arms to stop her from sucker punching the man.

“Something about a night in the reunion inn,” Anastasia answered.

“Angie,” Randall said disapprovingly, “I told you to drop it.”

“He waltzes in here as if he’s better than us-” Angela began, but was interrupted by Dimitri.

“Will you two stop acting like Clive?”

The entire room went silent as everyone stared in awe at Dimitri.

“We are all adults here, with the exception of Anastasia.” Dimitri sighed. “Des, stop yelling at Angela. Angela, stop talking about… that. Anastasia doesn’t need to hear this.”

“...right, I forgot,” Angela said, looking down.

“...umm…” and Randall spoke again, trying to lighten the mood. “Anastasia, I have the mask.”

“Oooooh!” Anastasia grabbed the mask and put it on. Suddenly, she felt… weird.

🧊❄️🧊

“ _ This mask… it brings back memories. Memories of the Azran’s creations. _ ”

Aurora was back.

The voice of the Azran had returned.

“ _ Many æons ago, we Azran inhabited this now desert. In our time, it was a desert more akin to Antarctica. Frozen, rare precipitation. _

_ However, we decided that we wanted someplace warm. _

_ We altered this area’s climate, making it very warm. _

_ Unfortunately, _

_ Unfortunate for us but fortunate for you, _

_ The heat affected not only here, but the entirety of this country. _

_ In our desire for warmth, we melted most of the ice. _

_ I pray humans don’t make the same mistake.” _

🎀🟦🎀

Anastasia dropped the mask, and fell over.

Desmond ran over and picked her up, making sure she was ok.

“Are you awake?” He asked, concerned. 

“Barely,” Anastasia muttered. “What happened?”

“You got possessed again,” Dimitri explained. “You talked about this place in the Azran times.”

“That’s so COOL!” Randall yelped with delight. “She can channel the spirit of the Azran!!!!”

“It’s getting late,” Desmond noted, looking at the clock, “we should probably leave.”

“You are welcome to visit tomorrow,” Randall said.

“Thank you for the hospitality,” Dimitri said. “We’ll see you tomorrow I suppose.”

“Goodnight, Anastasia!” Randall called, as the trio left the house.

“See you!” Anastasia called back.

They returned to the Reunion Inn, and they all had a nice rest.

Little did Anastasia know what would happen the next day...


End file.
